Trouble in Skyrim
|faction = The Companions |location = Radiant; see below |type = Companions, Radiant quest |QuestID = CR05}} Walkthrough The Dragonborn must talk to Farkas to get this quest. This is one of three possible Radiant Quests Farkas will offer the Dragonborn after reaching a certain point in the Companions quest line. The quest seems to be completely randomized each time, since it's part of the radiant system present in . However, if this is the first random quest taken for the Companions, it is most likely to be in Shimmermist Cave. Examples are listed below. Possible objectives *Kill the leader of Bloodlet Throne *Kill the leader of Brittleshin Pass *Kill the leader of Broken Fang Cave *Kill the leader of Broken Oar Grotto *Kill the leader of Clearpine Pond *Kill the leader of Damphall Mine *Kill the leader of Dead Crone Rock *Kill the leader of Deepwood Redoubt *Kill the leader of Dimhollow Crypt **Note: The first quest (Awakening) must be completed to gain access to the cave. *Kill the leader of Druadach Redoubt *Kill the leader of Forsaken Cave *Kill the leader of Geirmund's Hall *Kill the leader of Haemar's Shame *Kill the leader of Halldir's Cairn *Kill the leader of Halted Stream Camp *Kill the leader of Harmugstahl *Kill the leader of Knifepoint Ridge *Finding a lost iron axe in the Lost Echo Cave *Kill the leader of Moldering Ruins *Kill the leader of Orphan Rock **Note: If the hagraven has already been killed in the quest "The Blessings of Nature", exiting the room and then speaking to Farkas again should complete the quest. If not, try traveling to Orphan Rock and back again to speak to him. *Kill the Spriggan leader of Peak's Shade Tower **Note: If this cave is cleared out prior to accepting this quest from Farkas, the Spriggan leader will not spawn again, only the normal spawns. There is also no way to abandon the quest. However, the cave will re-spawn upon re-entering the cave, including the chests. *Kill the leader of Rannveig's Fast *Kill the leader of Red Eagle Redoubt *Kill the leader of Redoran's Retreat *Kill Strix, leader of the Glenmoril Witches west of Riverwood *Kill the leader of Roadside Ruins *Kill the Forsworn Witch in a cave south of Rorikstead *Kill the leader of Serpent's Bluff Redoubt *Kill the Spriggan leader of Shadowgreen Cavern *Kill the leader of Shimmermist Cave *Kill the leader of Silent Moons Camp *Kill the leader of Stillborn Cave *Kill the leader of Sunderstone Gorge *Kill the leader of Tolvald's Cave *Kill the leader of Valtheim Towers **Note: If the quest for "Amren's Sword", which was held here at this tower, has been completed and have then gotten the quest for "Trouble in Skyrim" for the Companions before the game has had time for the bandits to reset it will glitch and will be unable to complete the quest line for the Companions. *Kill the leader at the Wreck of the Winter War *Kill the leader of Yngol Barrow *Kill the leader of Yngvild Barrow Return to Farkas once the mission is complete for a reward of 100-300 . Bugs de:Nichts als Ärger in Himmelsrand Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests